


The French Connection

by Aramirandme81



Series: One Word Elaborations And One Shots [10]
Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Family, French Kissing, Misunderstandings, Underage Kissing, bad kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1198386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aramirandme81/pseuds/Aramirandme81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Third Kiss Expansion Challenge.</p><p>Young Axl watches a movie that maybe a little too adult for him to be watching, and he has questions.<br/>Questions that are answered but maybe not really understood.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	The French Connection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elenhin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenhin/gifts).



> This is the whole thing: “Why do people kiss?” Axl wants to know as they watch a movie. “Because they love each other.” Val explains. “Why do they stick their tongues into each other’s mouths though?” He asks as the kissing on screen get’s heated. Val blushes and says: “Because they.. umm… it’s a secret kiss and it feels good. You should only do that with someone really really special though someone you really love.” Val tries to explain. “Oh okay.” Axl says and that seems to be the end of that. Once the movie is over Axl is sent to go get Anders and Ty tell them dinner is about ready. Less than a minute later there is a shout of shock and then Ty comes out laughing like mad and dragging a bewildered Axl behind him. “But why did Anders look like that Ty? Why did he push me away? All I did was kiss him?”

It’s Sunday.

And not just any Sunday either, no it’s a lazy Sunday.

One of those days where the duvet is like a warm soft hug, the pillow cradles you just right and the bed is a cloud of lazy you just can’t be bothered to leave until your bladder screams at you or someone comes to tell you breakfast or rather brunch is ready.

One of those days where even the people in your family you normally don’t get along with will just smile at you and pass the coffee or whatever before you have to ask.

The days where even doing the dishes together is not a chore but just cozy, before you find your way to the couch where you snuggle up with that special someone and put on an old movie you know by heart so you can concentrate on each other instead. Trading kisses and looks every few seconds and just being amazingly relaxed and in love.

 

This is such a Sunday for Valerie and Mike.

Which is probably why they sort of forget that the movie they are watching have a few risky scenes that maybe Axl wasn’t quite old enough to watch.

The couple on screen are engaged in kissing for the third time in the last ten minutes and Axl frowns from his spot on the floor as he watches without really comprehending.

“Why do people kiss?” He wants to know.

Mike and Val break their own lip-lock so they can answer.

“Because they love each other.” Val explains smiling at Mike who smiles lovingly back.

Axl thinks about it then gives a nod that he thinks he’s understood and goes back to watching and eating popcorn, the latter being the activity he’s most engaged in.

“Why do they stick their tongues into each other’s mouths though?” Axl asks about ten minutes later as he watches the images on screen that are barely this side of porn, as the lead couple goes at it tongue, teeth and all.

Val, who hasn’t been paying attention to the screen but to Mike until he went to get them more tea blushes at both the images and Axl’s question and in a bit of an uncertain voices answers as best she can.

“Because they.. umm… it’s a secret kiss and it feels good. You should only do that with someone really, really special though. Someone you really love.” Val says and hopes it’s enough for Axl, remarkably it seems to be.

“Oh okay.” Axl says after a few second a smile as if he’s really gotten it this time plastered to his lips and they watch the rest of the movie in comfortable silence only broken when Axl asks if there is more popcorn.

 

Once the movie is over Val sets about making dinner, it’s leftovers from the previous evening and they will only have to be heated so Axl is sent to get Anders and Ty from their room where they have spent the afternoon, telling them that dinner is about ready.

“Anders, Ty, Val says dinner is almost ready.” Axl says as he enters.

Ty blinks slowly awake from where he’s been half dozing on the bed.

Anders looks up from where he’s nestled down in the old bean bag they have, a comic book in hand. When he sees Axl he smiles one of those brilliant smiles he does both so well and so rarely. The days lazy feeling seems to catch up to him at this moment and he stretches, making him seem much like a cat all long slim limbs.

“Thanks Axl we’ll be right there.” He assures his brother and puts the comic aside though he doesn’t yet move to get up.

On the comic’s cover Batman is kissing Catwoman and Axl is reminded of the movie.

He looks at his brothers, Ty looking all sleepy and rumpled and Anders all smiles and relaxed. There are no two people Axl loves better in the whole world, well Mike too but Ty and Anders are special, and now Axl is wondering if maybe they are special special.

“Am I special?” He asks and Ty snorts and starts giggling into the mattress.

“You most certainly are.” Anders says grin now so wide his dimples are showing.

Axl is pleased by this, but wants to be sure.

“Special special?” He asks and Ty have now begun biting his pillow. Axl thinks maybe Ty is only special and not special special since Axl thinks he’s maybe a little strange.

“Extra special special.” Anders confirms.

Axl beams at him.

“You are too!” He announces happily making Ty having to sit up since he’s choking laughing into his pillow. 

This means he’s just in time to see Anders start to thank Axl for the ‘compliment’ only to be interrupted by Axl launching himself at him, grabbing his head with both hands and plastering his mouth, his open mouth, straight over Anders own.

Anders is frozen in shock for all of two seconds then Axl does something and it doesn’t take a genius to figure out what when Anders rears back and pushes Axl of him, Axl’s tongue still pointing out of his open mouth.

Both Anders and Ty are shocked. 

Axl just pouts. 

This was not how he’d planned it at all, maybe Anders had misunderstood? Or maybe he’d not used enough tongue? Axl decides that must be it and launches back for another go making Anders cry out in surprise, and this time Anders manages to close his mouth fast enough to avoid Axl’s tongue.

“What the hell?” Anders asks as he manages to wrestle Axl off him looking at Axl as if he’s a wild unpredictable animal only sending quick glances at Ty that plead him for help and also for an explanation.

By now Ty have gotten over his chock and is back to sniggering.

“I...” Axl starts but Ty interrupts him.

“Come on buddy let’s go out I think Anders might need a moment.” He says and Anders though he really is almost in a state of shock, flips him off more as a reflex than anything.

Out in the living room and kitchen Mike and Val have heard the shout but with three young boys in the house shouting is the norm, so they don’t think much of it until Ty emerges laughing like mad and dragging a bewildered Axl behind him.

“But why did Anders look like that Ty? Why did he push me away? All I did was kiss him?” Axl wants to know.

It’s a fair question because while they are hardly the best at showing emotions, the Johnsons will do it at times and everyone is much freer when it comes to Axl who’s constantly demanding hugs, cuddles and kisses. He’s yet to be denied any of these things unless the person he demands them of is down with something contagious.

Mike lifts an eyebrow and looks at Ty indicating that he’d like to hear this as well.

Ty can barely keep a straight face so he’s not gotten further that: “Well...” When Axl interrupts him.

“A gentleman doesn’t kiss and tell.”

Everyone looks at Axl.

Ty who was finally getting his giggles under control loses it again, but manages a wave in Axl’s direction. “What...ha ha ha.... what he said.”

Mike and Val exchange looks but can only shrug, if it’s important they will find out soon enough.

 

****many many years later ****

 

The gods and Zeb are all lounging around on a hot and lazy Sunday afternoon, chilled beers in hand, the smell of meat roasting on the grill and the sound of Olaf’s beat up but reliable old radio helping make their little spot on the beach feel comfy and relaxed.

 

A friendly game of ‘chicken’ is being played. For once the questions are pretty standard, though because they are who they are the answers? .... yeah not so much.

It’s Olaf’s turn to ask the rounds question.

“So who was the first person that you French kissed?”

The reaction is not what Olaf was expecting, well Zeb’s and Mike’s are, they look thoughtful until they also notice the other three.

Ty is trying to wipe up the beer he just snorted out his nose grinning.

Anders look caught between annoyance and reluctant amusement.

And Axl? Axl is turning an interesting shade trying to avoid drawing attention to himself, and naturally failing miserably.

Zeb and Olaf both look confused at this behavior.

Mike though has this tingling sensation in the back of his head that he knows what this is about without really knowing at all. 

“Well,” Ty begins, seeing as none of the participants in the actual tale will be shedding light on this subject. “It’s a tale of misunderstanding and loved being expressed …” Ty pauses and gestures with his hand as if looking for words.

“A bit too enthusiastically.” Anders supplies making Ty smile and Axl hide his face in his hands.

“Yes, a bit too enthusiastically.” Ty agrees.

“And with way too much tongue.” Anders adds with a truly evil smirk making Axl groan and exclaim: “I was five!”

Anders just lifts an eyebrow.

“And I was twelve and would very much have liked to be able to give another answer than the true one to this question, but there you go.”

“I think,” Mike said, “I think it’s time the rest of us got to know this story too.”

Anders and Axl exchange a glance and nods.

Anders takes another wing of his beer then begins to talk.

“Well it was like this: It was a Sunday…”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The French Confession (aka. The French Connection part deux)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202872) by [Aramirandme81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aramirandme81/pseuds/Aramirandme81)




End file.
